A gas turbine engine such as a jet engine includes a turbine blade cascade composed of turbine blades (turbine rotor blades or turbine stator blades) annularly arranged around a turbine axis.
As shown in Patent Documents 1 or 2, each turbine blade is fixed to an end wall annularly formed around the turbine axis.